Diamond Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Diamond Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Gorilla Halfbody. In any form that uses the Diamond Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his left hand. Design * - The light blue head armor. It ’s shiny smooth surface can receive enemy attacks extremely well. * - The eyepiece. It can create illusions by refracting light. * - The ‘shine effect’ segment on the Right Eye Diamond. It is a luminescence management unit that can divert enemy attention by randomly emitting light from each section/angle. * - The light blue chest armor sections. It is a type of composite armor that can well receive multiple enemy attacks. * - The shoulder armor. It is shaped like a cut diamond. It houses a special shield deployment function, generating a special light barrier to deflect enemy attacks. * - The left arm. Its surface is as hard as diamonds, making it nigh-impervious to physical attacks. * - The left hand. A conversion device is built into the back, allowing it to convert surrounding objects and enemies into diamonds. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. Its surface is as hard as diamonds, making it nigh-impervious to physical attacks. * - The right foot. Any enemy that has been converted into diamonds can be shattered thanks to an inbuilt conversion device. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'GorillaMond' (Ex-Aid Episode 44, True Ending, Build Episode 2, Transformation Lessons: Kamen Rider Build Chapter, Build 3-4, 6) **RabbitDiamond **TakaDiamond **NinjyaDiamond **PandaDiamond **HarinezumiDiamond **LionDiamond **DragonDiamond **KaizokuDiamond **OctopusDiamond **PhoenixDiamond **WolfDiamond **KumaDiamond **SameDiamond **UnicornDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ShikaDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **MomotarosDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **TanteiDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **YujouDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OrangeDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **ObakeDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DoctorDiamond (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildgorillamond.png|GorillaMond Form RabbitDiamond.jpg|RabbitDiamond Form TakaDiamond.jpg|TakaDiamond Form NinjyaDiamond.jpg|NinjyaDiamond Form PandaDiamond.jpg|PandaDiamond Form HarinezumiDiamond.jpg|HarinezumiDiamond Form LionDiamond.jpg|LionDiamond Form DragonDiamond.jpg|DragonDiamond Form OctopusDiamond.jpg|OctopusDiamond Form PhoenixDiamond Form.png|PhoenixDiamond Form WolfDiamond Form.png|WolfDiamond Form KumaDiamond Form.png|KumaDiamond Form SameDiamond.jpg|SameDiamond Form Build UnicornDiamond.png|UnicornDiamond Form Build ShikaDiamond.png|ShikaDiamond Form Build MomotarosDiamond.jpg|MomotarosDiamond Form Build_TanteiDiamond.png|TanteiDiamond Form Build_YujouDiamond.png|YujouDiamond Form Build_OrangeDiamond.png|OrangeDiamond Form Build ObakeDiamond.png|ObakeDiamond Form Build_DoctorDiamond.png|DoctorDiamond Form History As Build, Takumi Katsuragi assumed GorillaMond to overpower Kamen Rider Genm in the World of Ex-Aid, only realizing after inflicting a Game Over that he was not the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid he was looking for before taking his leave. The Build Driver announces Best Matches, something which was not possible until Sento himself modified the Driver to do so. That error is likely due to promotional purposes, to promote the Rider succeeding Ex-Aid at the time. Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Punch:' This finisher has two variations: **Build uses the BLD Prism Glove to create a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornado, destroying it. **Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectile's atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 1 - Energy Diamonds).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 1: Energy Diamonds) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 2 - Gorilla Punch).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 2: Gorilla Punch) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 3 - Diamond Tornado).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 3: Diamond Tornado) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 4 - Human-Monster Separation).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 4: Human-Monster Separation) GD VF Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 1: Diamond Shield creation) GD VF Diamond Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 2: Diamond Shield) GD VF Gorilla punch.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 3: Gorilla Punch) Diamond crush.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 4: Diamond Strike) Behind the scenes The Gorilla & Diamond Halfbodies were released as part of the 1st set of SO-DO Kamen Rider Build. Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies